


An Object of Affection

by sithsecrets



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Gift Giving, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsecrets/pseuds/sithsecrets
Summary: As Kylo Ren's beloved, a galaxy queen must be very patient, must be willing to wait when it comes to spending time with her lover. Luckily, she has many beautiful presents to remind her that she's cared for in the meantime.---“Your Highness, someone is here to see you,” she says, still unwilling to look at you even though your nakedness is mostly covered by the bubbles sitting on top of your bathwater.“I said I didn’t want to be bothered tonight,” you tell the woman sharply. It’s not your custom to be so aggressive towards the palace staff, but you cannot believe that someone thinks that it is all right to interrupt you at a time like this. And so late in the evening!“I shall return to base at once, then, if that’s what you wish.” Kylo’s little smirk is enough to make all of your agitation evaporate instantly, and you could cry at the sight of him standing in the doorway.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	An Object of Affection

It’s not lost on you how strange it is, being the object of the Supreme Leaders affections.

Kylo Ren is feared by so many people in so many places. They call him a tyrant and a monster; they make attempts on his life more frequently than you’d like to think about. His inferiors tremble in his presence, so afraid to anger him, and those that do push his buttons often don’t live long enough to so much as think twice about what they’ve done. But that’s Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the Known Galaxy— not your Kylo, not the man that you love.

Your Kylo is loving and gentle in ways that people on the outside cannot fathom. Your Kylo doesn’t like to fight or so much as raise his voice at you, could not even _think_ of putting his hands on you with the intent to harm or cause pain. Where the Supreme Leader is aloof and sure of himself, the Kylo you know behind closed doors yearns for your validation, for your praise. He spoils you and tries to impress you, adores you so openly that it makes your chest hurt. Your Kylo, a man who exercises control in every aspect of his public life, feels safe enough to open up to you, whispering his fears and insecurities to you in the darkness of a quiet bedroom. The both of you accept each other just as you are, never trying to change or mold each other into someone different. Your Kylo loves you with all of his heart, and you would be lost without him.

While you’d never dream using Kylo for power and social status, you can’t help but admit that there are perks to being the one he holds so dear.

When you first took the throne on your home planet, you were treated like a child by almost everyone. Your advisors, the land-owning nobility— they all saw you as a little girl playing dress-up in her mother’s clothes, _not_ as a young woman growing into her role as a monarch, and it infuriated you. But after Kylo began showering you with attention, that suddenly changed. Your court was forced to respect you, forced to stop dismissing your every opinion and thought. You don’t rule them with an iron fist, but when you talk, they listen— and they think long and hard before they put down one of your ideas. Over time, this respect has become genuine, but in the beginning, their fear of your lover certainly helped you gain your footing. Kylo, though he acted indirectly and without intent, gave you the ability to exercise the full extent of your powers as queen of your planet, and you will always be grateful for that.

It’s an even exchange, though, when you think about it. Kylo may not have needed help exercising his power, but when the two of you met, he had no grasp on the art of diplomacy. Enacting violence as a powerplay, fearmongering, barking orders— all of these are excellent skills that a leader must possess to rule efficiently, but Kylo was too partial to all of them. In your time together, you’ve taught him other important leadership tactics. Debate, playing your hand close to your chest, allowing your adversaries to think that they’re in control in order to get what you _really_ want from them— you taught Kylo all of these subtle skills and more, and the Order has flourished because of it. To Kylo’s credit, he’s done much to improve the Order’s reputation in the galaxy, but you can’t help but feel that he wouldn’t have been able to make some of the alliances he has without your gentle touch in his mind.

And besides the political pull, besides the connections, there’s the gifts. _So many gifts_. Your lover spoils you, plain and simple, and you relish in it without shame.

Kylo does not and will never think of you as an accessory, could never see you as something to be worn on his arm like an object at galas and political functions. But stars, does he seem to enjoy showering you in jewelry, more jewelry than you know what to do with sometimes. You have necklaces, earrings, bracelets, armbands, anklets, rings, and headpieces, all gifts from Kylo, all of made of the finest, most precious materials that the Order’s money and manpower can buy and conquer. They’re all treasures to you, each and every one of them, and you covet the fact that you have so many beautiful things to remind you that you are loved and cherished while Kylo is away. Sometimes, you don’t see him for weeks because he’s so busy ruling the galaxy, so busy rushing here and there to crush insurgency on some far-off planet you’ve never even heard of. You miss him terribly when he hasn’t visited in a while, but then you look down at your glittering fingers or catch a glimpse of the stones glinting at your ears, and you remember that he’s loving you right then, in that very moment.

This is one of those times that you must remember that you are loved.

Kylo hasn’t visited your planet in almost a month and a half, and you miss him so badly it aches. But you know from the comms he’s sent that he’s occupied with important business for the Order, has been for a long time now, and you understand. And of course, it’s not like he never speaks to you directly. You can feel him in your mind sometimes, can hear his voice softly telling you to sleep well or that he loves you. You’ve long since opened yourself up to his powers, his abilities. Sometimes you even think he could reach out and touch you if he wanted to, could reach out and make it feel as though he were there beside you in bed. But he’s so hesitant about using the Force on you, he’s said as much himself, and you don’t want to push him. Deep down, you believe that Kylo’s afraid of harming you by accident, and you know that doing so would destroy him. So, you don’t worry about it, don’t ask him to try. You have his gifts, and his thoughts, and that’s enough.

\---

The evening meal has ended, and the end of another day has come. You’re more than ready to retire to your chambers, exhausted from all of the mental work you’ve done throughout the morning and afternoon. Wrangling the members of your court is never an easy task, and they were particularly rowdy and argumentative today. All you desire to do is to take a hot bath and then retire to bed— anything else would simply be too much.

Immediately upon arriving, you order one your attendants to draw you a bath and instruct another to brush your hair as you take off your makeup. Both of them do as they’re told, scurrying off obediently when you dismiss them. Usually, you would have one of them help you bathe, but tonight, you want nothing more than to be alone.

You’re not in the bathtub ten minutes when one of your attendants comes striding back into the ‘fresher, eyes downcast as she addresses you.

“Your Highness, someone is here to see you,” she says, still unwilling to look at you even though your nakedness is mostly covered by the bubbles sitting on top of your bathwater.

“I said I didn’t want to be bothered tonight,” you tell the woman sharply. It’s not your custom to be so aggressive towards the palace staff, but you cannot believe that someone thinks that it is all right to interrupt you at a time like this. And so late in the evening!

“I shall return to base at once, then, if that’s what you wish.” Kylo’s little smirk is enough to make all of your agitation evaporate instantly, and you could cry at the sight of him standing in the doorway.

“Thank you for escorting the Supreme Leader,” you tell your attendant suddenly, beaming brightly at her now. She still won’t look at you, but you can see a small smile on her face. You wonder if she’s relieved that you’re no longer angry with her, or if she thinks that Kylo’s clever (because he is, more than he gives himself credit for).

“Should you need anything, don’t hesitate to call for me,” she says to you, and then the woman is breezing past Kylo in the doorway, very much accustomed to this sort of thing by now.

The kiss Kylo gives you is deep and long, and it has you moaning from the sheer satisfaction of the action. “What are you doing here?” you ask him, brushing his hair back from his face, cupping his cheek and stroking his jaw. You want to touch every bit of skin you can, want to consume him entirely.

Kneeling beside the bathtub, Kylo simply shrugs, saying, “I finished some business on a planet not far from here and I managed to slip away for a while.” He sits up a little, lets his eyes linger on the water-slick skin of your shoulders and chest. “Come out of there and let me take you to bed.” He’s not quite commanding you, but the hunger in his eyes indicates that he’s not merely suggesting this, either.

“Mm, no,” you whine, winding wet fingers in his hair, knowing good and well that it’s one of his weakest points. “I just got in. Please join me, I’m lonely.” You say that last bit with a put-on pout that makes Kylo chuckle softly, and he stands, already unfastening his belt.

Your lover fits in the tub with you easily, given the size of it, but you still opt to sit in front of him with your back against his chest. Kylo’s arms are strong around your middle, and you can’t help but think that this bath is already infinitely more relaxing than the one you thought you would be taking earlier.

“I brought you something,” Kylo sighs, sinking further in the warm, soothing water. He noses at your hair, kissing you lazily.

“What is it?” you ask, eyes slipping closed. You shift positions, moving to lie on your side so that you can pillow your head on Kylo’s chest. He feels so solid against your body, so easy to melt into.

“A fine perfume made from flowers that only grow on a planet in the Eastern Territories.”

You smile to yourself, shaking your head. “You spoil me,” you tell him, finally opening your eyes and titling your face up to look at Kylo. “I need to start giving you more gifts.”

“I want for nothing,” he says seriously. A kiss on your forehead. “Not when I’m here with you.”

“Are you sure?” Your voice is laced with feigned innocence now, and you can feel the smirk on your mouth as you sit up, moving to straddle your lover’s lap. “There’s nothing you want in this moment, other than my company?”

Kylo catches your mouth, kisses you and bites at your bottom lip just hard enough for you to feel it between your legs. “I never said I didn’t want _you,_ ” Kylo chides, pulling you closer to him, close enough to where you can feel how hard he already is. “Don’t play coy with me, darling. You know how I crave you when we’re not together.” He kisses you again, harder this time, hands sliding down your back and over your hips.

You reach into the water, press one of Kylo’s hands between your legs, voice breaking as you say, “Then let me satiate you.”

It’s your last clever remark, your last coherent thought, because Kylo is already trying to line his cock up with your cunt, already trying to make you his. You clasp your arms around him and bury your face into his neck, trying to drink in the smell of him, the feel of him, the taste of his skin. It’s all you can do, really, because you’re being fucked without mercy, and the sensation of it is absolutely intoxicating.

You don’t mutter filth in Kylo’s ear, don’t try to rile him up. You’re too drained from that, still tired from your long day. So, you let Kylo hold you, let him grope you and kiss you and make love to you, only thinking of how you never want to be parted from him again after this night.


End file.
